The true story of:Dylan Dolento
by XxoGigglesoxX
Summary: When Dylan discovers the real truth about her hidden past and her imprinter, she has a lot to handle. Now that she is a Cullen she has to fight the facts about her love. Rated M. Based on Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyers
1. Meeting the 'family'

Hi there, It's me Dylan. I'm here to tell you a little about myself. I'm sixteen average height. (Which means 4'6). I have black hair. I'm tinted but not black. I really have (no fashion since) well that's what my step sister says.

I love to ride my motorcycles. I love to ride on any 'Boy' truck.

See, my dad left me when I was very little. So now my step father takes in that place. He considers me a boy. His only boy. He says I should stop riding my 'Messiness' around. He calls them that because when I come home they get me really messy. Like I care. He is a very religious guy, I mean he says I have a devils angel in me because I love vampires. Ugh, parent don't understand.

I have one sister. Her name is Teri, she is a little younger than me, 11. She's a snitch. Never do anything in front of her. My name is really Pricilla Ashlee Dolento. It's a awful name. I hate it with all might and furry.

I got to school here in L.A. I know how can you live in L.A and not have a good fashion since? Well my answer is easy . There is weird looking Goth people out here ya know. At least I have common since.

I go to school at Artesia High. it's a nice school, if your popular. On the other hand its just a horrible inhuman place. That I love.

I wasn't even born in a city. I was born in the out skirts of town. I'm very geeky. I love any and all Harry Potter books. I hate the movies they could be better.

I got out with Dylan Hocks. I chose my name way before I met him. He's very popular. He's quarter back So I think you know where this is going.

Believe it or not I'm the cheerleader. Captain of the squad. I'm not even friends with most of the girls on my team. Honestly my best friend is gay. A Tranny if you wish. His name is Johnny.

He has blond hair. He looks more of a girl than I do.

Well this is just a preview of my life. Just wait until next week, then you'll really get a scoop.

Motor skills and engines

Dylan.

**A/N: This story is going to be the shit. I'm going to post every Sunday morning. Hopefully. I love this story. It's a twist of House of night and Twilight. Okay so next chapter You'll meet everyone named in this story.**


	2. On the way

Hey, back! Ugh, I got to go down stairs. Follow me.

"Dylan you take so long to get dress I mean your practically a boy. I mean seriously!" Ugh, that's my stupid little sister.

"Beat it twerp!" Now that I said that I'm going to go through like the million 'worship' talk, about how the word twerp is used against God.

"Mommy!" Look this is great you get to see the little twerp in action.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled.

"Pricilla! Get down here right this moment." My stupid step dad yelled.

"It's Dylan!" I have to remind them that every now and again.(More like every time they call my name.)

"Why did you call your sister a T-word again. Why cant you just listen to us?" She does this all the time! I don't listen half of the time.(All the time.)

Just nod your head and say yes every now and again.

"Mom," I said in my whiny voice. "are you done, I would really like to eat, beside Dylan's on his way in 10 minutes."

She looked at me with her We-will-finish-this-later-looks. Well get this mother. I wont finish this later. You will.

See my step monkey, is always yelling at me. He says if I keep driving around in my motor bikes, I would go to hell on a motorbike. Well I say then get that engine started up pops!

"We all bow our heads for grace." he whispered.

I got up took a piece of toast, and walked out.

I got out side and I seen Mr. Talk Dark and Handsome. Also known as Mr right.

_Beep-Beep!_

I don't know but every time Dylan gets here, I just know. Weird huh?

"Hey babe!" Oh, he's a true hunk, and he called me Babe! I think he only like me because I'm like a guy.

Not like he's gay or anything, but I guess I'm someone he can relate to.

We are just alike, well minus me having boobs, and all. But if he gain some weight and cut off his dick, hello we got a match!

Too far?

**Okay, I know think she went too far. Don't you? Well any who, I will try all my might to update this guess how much…wrong! Everyday! Yup by now your probably re reading this well trust me you read right, I'm starting the next one as soon as this get's posted! Just to let you know my other story will be updated by May 9****th**** 2010. Yup in case you didn't know that's 5 days. Oh, I if I feel like it I might do it today! Bye!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Peace Out Homie G's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Outskirts

Outskirts

On my way to school with Dylan, could be fun. It's not. We just sit there. Ever since he found out he has a sport gene in him, he just won't stop! When he joined wrestling he was the best player, I mean he kicked ass out there! So when he got so stuck up in that his grades dropped so he got kicked of the team.

Then he tried out for the closet team to that, boxing he did great! Well that's until he figured out his boxing isn't as good as his wrestling. Let's just say, ouch!

So he soon tried out for football. And is still on. His life changed when he got quarter back. He started hanging out with the poplars. I just got ditched.

I have not one friend. I'm to geeky for the nerds! Okay, I cant say I don't have no friends, I have Johnny. The most greatest person in my world.

He's gay. Can never find a straight one.

We pulled up to the large building.

"Hey Dylan!" I perked up and seen a blonde.(That's so much cuter than me.) She sure wasn't walking towards me. She was walking towards us. As in me and Dylan. (Mostly Dylan)

"Hey Dylan, and, I forgot." What a true bitch she forgot my name! Its Dylan bitch, Dylan!

"It's Dylan, dummy." I whispered dummy so only Dylan could hear.

"Like I care, anyways…" She went on and on. I pulled out my phone 7:40. An hour and twenty minutes before school.

"Right…I mean it's really up to Dylan." Dylan said, snapping me out of my boredom.

"Oh, right, uh, what is she to you, sister? Maybe, hopefully." I was about to say, I'm his girlfriend, but not for long if he doesn't look at your face and not your boobs.

But just then he said the best thing I heard since he told me he love me.

"No she's not my girlfriend, if that's what you were getting to. See girlfriend is someone who you date now never see again. She I don't know what she is, all I ca say is that she is the love of my life." He said it all in one breathe and grabbed my shoulder tighter.

"I love you." I whispered. The little slut simply just walked away.

This how my life starts, on the out skirts.

**I love this chapter I'm going to put up a part two to this chapter eventually. It's going to be Outskirts part two, you'll like it, lots. But for now bye! **


	4. Outskirts: part two

Outskirts part two

When we got in the building my Johnny was standing by my locker.

"Girl, I got some news for you!" he said before I could get to my locker.

"What is it, or should I say who is it, and what did they do?" He looked at me like I was retarded.

"What?" I said. When he look like that I must be seriously stupid. As he stared I admired his clothes. ( He or she. Whatever it is.) He had on a white t-shirt. That said, _I'm just JB_ **A/N: I love Jonny boy xo. He's on you tube him.** he had purple pants with writing that I couldn't take time to read.

"Alright, don't get all bitchy on me because the who is you. What's the who is going to do is get all those ugly clothes out her closet and come with me to the mall because you look stank so I don't even want to know if you are. We are leaving Saturday. Got it? Got it." He said it in all one breathe.

"Alright, but I will have to see if my step-monkey will let me go if he say no, trust me if he say no I'll find a way."

He is so weird. He rolled his eyes. I'm willing to run away, anyday.

Okay, you probably know I'm hiding something,(A lot) Okay, I'm thinking about breaking up with Dylan. I know it's a crisis. I just, don't love him anymore. Or like him. I hate him. Never want to see him again. I'm going to move to forks. In a month. Well I hope I'm going to break up this Friday. He planned a date. I'm going to break then.

I walked up to the class room door. Here we go. My teacher walked in she had on a tight black dress. With heals. She has long hair. That stops at her waist. Its blonde, but its clearly dyed. She Mexican with a little mole by her upper lip.

"Hola class. How are you today?" Her voice is like bells ringing.

"Hello Ms. Rolando." Every body chimed back.

She taught us about math. Boring. Soon the bell rung. (Thank god!) I went over to my locker. There was Dylan. Great.

"Hey babe." He gave ,e a kiss on my cheek. "Hi." I simply said as I wiped it wet kiss off my cheek. "I want to leave." I said.

"Sorry babe I'm staying after, remember big game Saturday. Coach said I have to practice. Big time." I looked at him like he was so seriously. He makes me so mad.

"I guess I'm staying with you." I said.

"Nope babe, closed practice." He said.

"I guess I'll walk." I said looking disappointed. "'Kay see ya babe!" he said as he ran down to the locker room.

Asshole.

**Sorry I had lost internet I'll update next chapter will be called, 'The Date and the Breakup' It will be good Promise.**


	5. The Date and the breakup

The date and the breakup

Okay, so today I'm going to breakup with Dylan. I know that's horrible! But I'm stuck on how. Did I ever tell you how last time I attempted to break up with him he slapped me? Yeah, we need to talk more.

So this time I going to lead him on. Then going to come out and say it. My phone buzzed, snapping out of thought. I picked it up.

**Renesmee?**

Okay? That's weird. Only occasionally you get a wrong number, when your texting. I replied **Wrong number…**

I didn't get a reply, so I figured I'd just drop it.

Johnny is on his way to make me look fabulous for my breakup. To be honest, I'm scared.

"Hey girl! Okay, so I heard from a special somebody that its going to be at a beach! I don't know if there's a beach over here. So we will be doing a long drive. Just to let you know. Anyways, Do you like?"

I cocked my head to the left. It was a purple sun dress. With purple flats. I hate purple. "No." So he pulled out a white dress. "Will do." I took off my shirt and pants and put it on.

"Nice!" I yelled. I put in my silver shoes and ran out the room.

_2 hours later after my long ass drive…_

Walking up to the date wasn't hard.

I took off my shoe and threw it at Dylan. "Dylan think fast!" He quickly turn around and the shoe hit him on the nose. He yelled. I ran the opposite way. He tackled me on the ground.

"Guess what?" I asked. "Chicken butt." He replied.

I stood up and dust off m dress. (This is why I don't where dresses.) " I'm breaking up with you, and moving to Washington. So if there is some one you want to stalk after our break up. You can stalk my family because they don't know and they also aren't moving with me. Only me and my dog. For starters."

He stared at me for like 10 minutes. "So it's over? You can't leave. You don't know me. You don't know what I am. The last thing to do is to leave me. Because I am strong. Very strong." He sounded weird. His eyes creeped me out.

"Hey, you can even tell your friends you broke up with me. But hey don't get all cocky on me now."

He looked pained. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tonight." He looked up his eyes were a light brown. (Strange.) He hit me across my face. I put m hand up to my now bleeding face. "Um, I don't know what to say. OH yeah, here's a great way to start. Ow!"

A tall figure jumped out the bushes. "Ask if your adopted." He said to me. He ripped off Dylan's head and threw it. I only caught a glimpse of the dudes face. "See you soon Renesmee." With that he vanished.

**So that's chapter 5. Next chapter is going to be a short clift hanger. It will be the end of the updates for a while. I'm going to put it up today but I going to make you wait until tomorrow to get the rest so bye!**

**!Peace out Homie G's!**

***Sigh* Didn't say that in a while. *Grins* Feels great. ****J**


	6. New kids in town

**A/N: Dylan's back with some bad news. I hope it makes you happy!**

Dear reader of the near future,

When I got home I had to re-think this night. I also had to turn my phone off because that number kept calling, and boy was I at the edge. "Mom," I called out. She was in the kitchen blasting music and cooking something. Looks like a whole bunch of pasrties. "Not now honey, I'm making 300 hundred cup cakes for the church." She sounded over worked. "But I have a question." I begged. "Sweetheart..." she started. "Am I adopted?" I asked. She stopped to turn of the music. I sat in the bar stool.

" It was a long time ago. When you were about 6 months. You were left on the door step of the house. They had left a note saying how you were more diffrent from other babies. I didn't understand 'til one week you were this size of a new born, next thing I know you were the size of a 18 month old! I couldn't control your growth it was amazing. I figured that when they said you were abnormal, you were. You always would bite your dad. He called you Vampire because you'd alway suck his blood. Soon I got him to stop calling you that. It was hard. Your growth had stopped a while ago. But your parents never came to see you, nothing." She said.

"Any way the church is welcoming a new family to the town. They're going to go to your school! If I'm correct the names are, Edward, Isabella, Alice. That's all I could rember, but the meet is tommrow and your going." she said. "Fine, I'm going to bed, exausted." I mumbled.

My mom had woken me up today. "Hun, wake up you gotta get dressed." She whispered in my ear. "I don't have a dress." I mumbled and rolled over. "You have the dress from Aunt Maggies funeral." She said. I sat up. "That's too much clevage for a church meet." I said whiping sleep from my eyes. "You have a sweater, get up." She said walking out the room.

I got up and put on the stupid dress. I grabbed my black sweater and phone and went outside. The ride to the curch meet was long. But when we got there I seen my friends. "Hey! I didn't expect you to come." Maddi said. Maddi was my best friend since 1st grade. I loved her to death. "My mom." I said. "I haven't seen you in forever! Like since yesterday." she joked. I laughed and we walked in together.

**How was Dylan?**

**What you mean?**

**You know...**

**Wait no! We didn't- ew.! No!**

**He told me he was planning it.**

**At the beach?**

**Yah!**

**Ew... were in church! **

**Where is he?**

**He's gone, idk.**

**Too bad, I bet it would be good.**

**We broke up.**

**Aww... come to my house we'll have ice cream.**

**Sure...**

**Hotty at 3 o' clock.**

**Sure he cool.**

**Other one looks taken.**

**Go flirt!  
**

**huh?**

**You heard me!**

**Come on.**

**kk.**

We walked over to a guy he said his name was Emmet. I introduced my self. "Hi welcome to the town! I'm Dylan this is Maddiline." I said. "But you can call me Maddi." She said. "Hi, I'm Emmet this is Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Edward, Carlise, Esme and Jacob. Thanks for invitting us." HE said. What the heck is these the Cosby's?

"We'll be happy to show you around the school when you get there." Maddi said. "You are just to damn happy." I told her. "We are in church stop cursing!" My mom called. "Okay, my bad." I called back. "IS being happy a bad thing?" she said. "Yah," I said back. I looked at the clock. "Shit!" i yelled. the whole church looked at me. "Shoot!" I corrected. "Maddi cover for me!" I whispered. "Why!" she said. "I forgot to feed my fucking dog." I said. "Really?" she said. "Of course not! I forgot her."

I ran out to my house not to far down the road. I got Roxi on her leash. We ran back to the church and I stood outside with her, I never leave Roxi behind, unless school. "Hun, why are you outside?" my mom asked. "Roxi." I told my mom. She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

Today I had to get up for school. I put on a quick outfit that wasn't really dressy. Black tights, forest green shirt, with a red sweater. I got in my truck and when I got to school Maddi was at my locker. "Seriously, what now?" She looked supicious. "Dylan's not at school today. What'd you do?" she asked. "Why'd you break up with him? Prom's in a week!" she yelled. "I know! I'll get a date." I yelled back. "You better." she muttered to herself. I spent the whole day being stared at by on of the new kids. I felt ackward, but I got over it quickly. Ackwardness is someting I'm plenty used to by now. I always loved the way I get weird stares when I wear something that's odd. I don't think these colors are odd. Honestly.

When I got home I wrote this in my dairy. I tucked it away and admired my safe spot and day dreamed about the many hotties we seen yesterday.


	7. A notice with benifits

*** I know all people who like to read my story is gonna be Pissed.**

**But there will no longer be daily updates until further notice. **

**But I can tell you that there will be about twice a week.**

**On each one.**

**But right now I'm gonna work on a newer story that has recently been posted.**

**So, I hope you can understand my meanings.**

**And for those who do..**

**You will get sent an offical inside scoop,**

**on any story of your choice.**

**Rules for that are below.**

**RULES:**

**-You have to have a account**

**-Send me a private message saying what story you want**

**-Send me your email adress.**

**(Trust me it won't be getting out and I won't email you anything but that)**

**You will get it within 1-2 days.**

**I hope to send out some soon!**

**Sincerly,**

**XxoGigglesoxX**


	8. The Truth really don't set you free

"Dylan Dolento to guidance." I heard the voice in the wall say. I got up and walked to the guidance office. "Thank for coming, do you think you can escort a couple of students today?" The old woman said. "Why not?" I sighed. With all of this super weird stuff going on I really pretended not to give a damn about anything. But I ears perked up when she said The Cullen's.

I showed each of them to their classes when I noticed something. That guy, tall pale handsome. He was the same guy as the one at the beach. I tried my hardest not to think what happened. But my mind jumped to that exact point in my history. I turned and manged a fake smile and turned to him. "We have his class together." I told him. Then I thought about how fast he had ran. When all you could see was a blur. When I thought about it, his eyebrows seemed to cripple and he smiled. "Thanks," he said and he raced to his seat.

I rolled my eyes and forgot about it. At lunch I sat with my friends but I could feel the eyes glancing over at me. I kept getting nervous so I left the building. Yeah, I skipped school and went to the park. "Hey," I heard a husky voice call. I turned to see yet another hot guy. "You that girl." he said walking as if ready to fight. I stood up. "Depends, what girl?" I said calmly. "The girl that been- Look I know I'm coming off as an aggressive person, but can you come take a walk with me?" he asked. "Sure." we started walking i the woods. It was weird because this is where like hundreds of girls go missing. But I won't be one of them. Will I?

"Do you remember your childhood?" he asked. "Yeah, I was a short kid who love animals. Why?" I asked. "NO, before that. When your were about 2." he asked again. "No, yeah. Kinda. There were always these handsome people in my face. Recording every move I made..." Then I realized. Those people were the same people at my school. The Cullen's... "Wait, where are we getting at." I asked. "Theres a lot of stuff you don't know about the Cullen's. For starters they aren't human. They're Vampires. And the one with the brown hair. That's your real mom. Tall and pale. Is your real dad." He said. "That explains a lot." I mumbled. "Wait, then who are you. Brother? Cousin?" I asked. "Imprinter." he muttered. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I'm a wolf." he said louder. "Prove it." I told him not believing anything. He dissapeared and when he came back ahe was on all fours. "Wow."

He came back. Two legs now. ""Get it. You are half vampire. Any time you wanted to suck a person dry?" he asked. "No, not really." I said taking a step back. my phone had rung. And when it did all of the Cullen's stepped out. "Fuck me." I whispered.

**Dylan!**

**Yeah, hi mom**

**Why aren't you at school.?**

**Lot on my mind**

**Okay you will have plenty of time to shake it off when your grounded.**

I just hung up the phone. That was the least of my worry's. "Sorry, duty calls." I told them and ran out the woods as fast as possible. It wasn't like I wasn't half vampire. But I was still afraid of them sucking my blood. I had a lot to think about.

And this was just the beginning? Great.


	9. OD

**Author's note: I won't be working on Vampire Dairies for a while. This chapter is rated PG. *Under age Drug use***

I was pondering. I haven't been to school in a week. I've also been putting up serious additude. My mom won't shut up! I want to just tell her that I don't want to be here! I am so tired. I shaven't slept in forver. No really I have the last time I slept was in biolgy, and like I said, I haven't been to school in a week. I was testing my vampire abilitys. I noticed that I can go without sleep for a while. I can hold my breath for 2 minutes, and I hate blood. Funny huh? I also knew how badly I wanted to see them again. They're like my drug. I want them! Speaking of drugs, I been up on my depresants again. I can't help it. My mom thinks it's horrible. My outfits have changed. It cold but who cares. Today I was home alone, my mom usually stayed home thinking I may commit suicide.

I was layed on my bed, smoking. (Of course.) The ceiling fan used to be one. Now there was like twelve. This isn't my first time using drugs. I OD once. but that was the past. And it's back to haunt me. I felt dizzy and weak. THings were getting blurry. But I still managed to keep the smoke going. How many have had today? 12 maybe 13. I blinked the fan seemed to slow down. Another blink and Edward, I mean my dad was over me. Then I black out.

_"Edward, we can't maybe we could fight off the Voulturi. She will be more safe with us!" Bella shouted. "She won't the Voulturi are coming to kill us. As in all of us. ANd If I can help it Renesmee won't die until the end of everything." Edward said. "Hey Bells, maybe Eddie is right. Maybe we should put her in the hands of an anyomus human." Jacob lied. Edward glared at him. "Look, I'm just saying, if she is with a person the VOulturi would never expect it. They' never think Edward the over protective guy would ever do that." Jacob said. The truth this time. "Hey, hey, Jacob. You have your own kid to worry about. I mean, you get to keep yours I want to keep mine!" Bella whined. Abnormal for a vampire. "I have to Bells, if I gave him to a stranger he would phase and how would those people know what they're dealing with?" Jacib explained. "Same with Renesmee." Bella said. I was picked up. It was cold outside. I was placed on a porch and left to be saved._

I woke up. Wow, I remembered everything. I know who these people are. But what the hel was about _my _imprinter having a son. I looked around. My head hurt. I was in my same clothes. There was guy in a chair in the corner. Sleep. "Hey! WHere am I?" I asked. "Alive." he muttered standing up and leaving the room. Asshole. Another guy walked in. My Dad. "What happen?" I asked him. "You nearly died. Do you always do drugs?" he asked. "Well, no. I used to but I went to rehab. When I got out I stopped and you people showed up and I started again." I told him. "Use people are known as your parents." he muttered, picking up a ciringe. I cringed to him telling he was my father. "Tell me wbout your life." I told him. "What do you want to know?" he asked. "Who was that guy?" I said sitting up. "James." he mumbled. I smiled. "I know James. Wait, wasn't he a blonde?" he teased. "How do you kow that James?" he asked. "I don't know I seen him before I guess." I mumbled. I did see hime beofre. He is my stalker. "How is he stalking you?" he was suddenly in my face. I looked out of his glare. "Well, we dated a while ago. He told me, he was a vampire."-I giggled.-"I'm kidding we never dated. But I knew him and his girlfriend Victoria. They wew my friends." I looked down, I didn't want to think how crazy they were. "They knew you." I told him.

He ahook of of what I told him. "Edward?" iI asked. He looked up. "What is imprinting.?" I asked. I knew what it ment. I just wanted to know if that JAcob kid really imprinted on me. "Where a wolf falls in love with someone." he muttered. I smiled. "So, what's really going on." We made you dissapear. Everyone thinks your dead. They even had a funeral." he told me. "Why?" I asked. "The VOulturi, they found you. We had to get you back, those humans were useless against them.

"Well, I want to meet more of your people." I told him. He grinned. He knew I would never get used to my new life. "You can't get up." I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Why is this Edward?" I taunted. I stood. When I walked out the room I noticed how big the house was. I walked down stairs. Everyone was looking at me. "Hey." I muttered. "Renesmee?" Bella asked. I didn't even notice it was me. "What? Huh? Wait, my name is Renesmee!" I was shocked. "Yeah." she replied. "How about, Ness or Nessie." I mumbled and looked for my shoes, I planned on making a run for it. "DOn't even think about it." Edward said. SHit. a mind reader. "Fuck me." I whispered. "well I have to go." I muttered. "No you don't." he said grabbing me and sitting my on the couch in btween Bella and Alice. I did a fake grin. "You can't keep me here forever." I muttered.

"Actually I can." he said walking into the kitchen. I think I died and landed in hell.


	10. Please, Stay Up

**A/N: I know I have been behind on this. It's a new month, holidays are coming. So I will post as many as I can until Thanksgiving. Then I will take a break. MVD won't be updated NO time soon so you can give up on that. When this story gets 20 chapters, then I will be satisfied. Besides I don't think it will need 20 anyway. Okay I'm gonna start now...**

I was being good now that I understood what the hell was happening around me. I am taking mental notes on these people. But I feel as if something wasn't right. Why all of a sudden did they want me? To claim what's theirs? Yeah, right. I just kept my self quiet. I found out everyone's powers. They told me I can pass my thoughts through my palms. Weird. I never touched anyone. Thank God. I always wore cut off gloves so I guess know one would know. Edward looked like me. I got all my small movements from him. But I had my moms eyes, hair figure. It was weird. I guess every thing around here is weird.

Whenever my Dad asked my about Dylan, I would change topic. I didn't want him to know. He has asked his share of questions. He asked if I was a virgin. Yes. He seemed happy to hear that. I was too. Besides almost being rape by my long time boyfriend, I haven't had _real_ sexual contact with anyone.

At the moment I am laying in my bed looking at the ceiling. I had a nightmare. Same one every night. Since forever. I _never_ spoke of this dream. It is for only me to hear. I can't think about. It's bound to happen one day. I got up and walked to the closet. I grabbed my coat and left.

I ran faster than usaul. Next thing I knew I was sitting at the beach. Watching the waves crah freely. I wish I could jump in and get lost in them. I smiled at the thought. It was freezing. All I had on was shorts and a tanktop with a sweater. I lost my hair tie on the way. My hair blew into my face. It is now down at my waist line. Nice and curly too. But wet. It was a light drizzle making my feel slighty wet. I tear slipped through my flood gate. I walked up to the shore as the tide swep im feet. It felt good. But I felt like I was going backwards.

I did plan on going back. I just needed to clear my mind. I knew Jacob would have to come get me, I crossed the boarder. I was awaiting the fimliar foot steps. I heard them, but they were diffrent. I turned and ran into a muscular figure. It was so not Jacob. It was James. Not the one that made my fathers skin crawl. Jacob's son James. I blushed my cheeks cold. He hates me. He never talks, only to say Hi. So why come find me?

"Your senses aren't too strong." he stated and started to walk away. I guess expect me to follow. I just stood there. He turned around after realizing that I hadn't moved. "Coming?" he asked. "Why did _you_ come?" I asked. "Not good to answer a question with a question. It ticks me off." he stated. I rolled my eyes. Which almost got froze like that. I was freezing. "Okay, fine Prince Whatever Your Name Is. I'm here to watch you. Make sure you don't do nothing stupid, little Miss Suicidal." he smiled. "Calling me names won't make me move." I told him. Hopping I could get something more than insults out of him.

"Like I don't know that." He muttered. "That's still an insult to me." I said turning around. I didn't want him to see my freezing body. I held my shivers in until one excaped aloud. I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind. My dream. This is what I considered a nightmare because I knew what was going to happen next. I paced it out. I know how it was going to happen in all the steps. In 5 seconds he would tensed around me. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5. He did just that. Then a deep breath, because he wasn't trained what to do. I would hear a click. I would turn to block him because in my gut he meant something to me. Then the arrow would burst through my flesh into my heart. 'X' marks the spot. I would fall to the ground.

Deep in my mind I still would hope this was a dream. I would wake up now. But I didn't. I knew I wouldn't because I actually felt the pain. And this time his scream really broke my heart. And the most part that made me realize it was real is instead of waking up, I felt a strong urge to sleep. I was very sleepy.

"Please," he begged. "Stay up." this time he sounded whining. I thought I had said, "I'll try," but it came out as a gargle. I was choking on my own blood. Now without my heart beating right my blood was panicked. It wanted to get out. Rarely any blood came out of my stomach, where the wound was. It all poured from my mouth.

I was sure of death, and it was sure of me. When I ran out of blood to cough up, and could finally talk, I whispered, "Until we meet again." The last thing I heard. The last thing I said. That's when I let the darkness consume me.

**A/N: Ohmigosh! Why you end it like that? I know, I'm a cruel mean person. I'll post the next one up soon.**

*****Spoiler*** she isn't really dead. *Wink WInk.***


	11. Taste Of Your Tounge

**A/N: Told You it wouldn't take long. **

I was having yet another dream. Diffrent. I will share this time.

_We were running. Arrows following exactly where my feet picked up. I couldn't keep up. The arrows where coming quickly. Then they stopped and for some reason I did too. Idiot. I white thing swooped me up. It was running with me in it's arm. I can't see how this person could keep up with her rythm with me squirming. Then we would stop by a cottage. The arrows didn't keep up. The woman sat me down and pulled off her white hood. She was pretty. She smiled. Then I woke up._

I think I could call this a dream, better than a nightmer. I look forward to it happening. I would like to see the lady more often.

Don't let me fool you. I'm still in my dead state. Still sleep. Not awake. Not hearing, just me in my own silence. Trapped with my curiosity.

I felt more happy when I heard voices. I was waking. I wans't dead. My eyes fluttered open. I still couldn't feel my body. My body was awaking peace by peace. Then I felt my neck. I could talk now. "Dad?" It came out more as a whisper. It felt good calling him Dad. I felt him by me. The room was white. A hospital. Very bright. "Your up." he said. It made me smile. He sounded happy. I moved a bit. It hurt. "What happen Renesmee? James won't talk about it." He was worried all over again. "He won't talk unless it is an insult." I joked. He smiled. "It's a long story." I told him avoidong to think about it. "I have forever to listen."

"My first and only dream was being on beach, it was cold. A guy -which later I found out was James- would talk to me, insult me. A little. But inside he was joking. I could tell in the dream. I knew something wasn't right. In real life I mean, before it happen I regonized the scene. But ignored it. He would notice I'm cold, then wrap it warm arms around me. Then things would go wrong. And I knew what was going to happen step by step. Play by play, I knew what he was going to do. He tensed, then take a deep breath. I would turn after hearing the click, blocking him. Then I would be hit. But this time I didn't wake up. I went to sleep."

I told him. Feeling pain again. He seemed more pained than me. Trying to figure out why. "How long?" He asked. I didn't know what he meant. Then I noticed. "Since forever." I mumbled. Trying to remember the exact day.

After I got better, I wasn't allowed out the house. Emmet would be on watch all night. SO I wouldn't sneak out. During the day I would be bored waiting until night came. James would come, he would entertain me all night, then stay as I went to sleep. We would have endless conversations. He would insult me, but then help me with my come-back. I was falling hard for him. He would snap at me when I slept all day to stay up all night. He said at ngiht I should be sleep because everyone in the house start re-populating the earth.

"Tell me about yourself." I asked. He wouls avoid this, but tonight I would put up a fight. "You first." he replied. "No." I said. He took a deep breath and began, "My mom is Leah my dad is Jacob. I'm a wolf." he said. "So, Jacob was a creeper?" I asked. He looked shocked. "Why, because he imprinted on a newborn? Then fucked his best-friend just for sympathy. Then had a off spring." He said. "Your going to get in trouble potty mouth." I joked. "Okay, pot head." I looked up. I hat that name he marked me with. "Well then, why are you so grumpy about it?" I asked trying to collect more information. "Becuase the stupid imprint broke when I was born." he muttered. "You wanted your dad to be with me?" I asked. "No, but I didn't expect it was genetic." he said more clearly. As if trying to point out something. "Your mad because one day you will imprint. Doesn't that apply to all wolves?" I asked. "No, yes. I guess. I mean tthe imprint. Passed to me." he said.

"I'm you imprint." I was happy. I wanted him. "Sure Sure." he mumbled. There was a silence. "Say something." he said. "Something." I joked. "Really funny." he said Another silence came over us. I got sleepy.

"Come here," he said patting his lap. I walked over to him. He traced a infinity sign on my thigh. I could tell that we were no longer just friends. "We are no longer just friends." he said. I knew it. "Okay, but I'm no pot head." I told hime he laughed. "Alright Nessa." he said. A new name. Great. "Deal Jamie." I said. He stopped tracing on my thigh and wraped his arm around me. His hair stopped at his shoulders and I liked to grip it.

I kissed his cheel. He smiled and went to kiss me. I dodged my cheek and he ran into my lips. He backed away. He knew we shouldn;t do that. I smiled. I grabbed his hair and forced his head to my face. He kissed back. I moved, now my legs where one either side of his legs. His hands on my waist. I heard a thump. I smiled as our lips broke the kiss. I sat back to my normal position. "Wait for it.." He tested. then my dad walked in. "Renesmee bed time. James you can sleep in the guest room tonight. I smiled and got up. I layed in my bed and my dad excorted James out.

Holding the door open for him. I heard him in the other room talking to James saying something like, "Stay in here tonigt." I still don't know how old James is. Physically he is about 20. But Jacob is 22 so something must be up with his growth rate.

_Lips Like Licorish. Tounge like candy._ I hummed. And I _will _fall asleep with the taste of his tounge.

**A/N: Looks like little Nessa won't be a virgin for long. **

**Coming Soon: "Don't what your dad said." he told me. "Rules were meant to be broken." I muttered against his lips. I could tell he gave into temptation until my Dad burst through the door with rage. "Oh," I started, "Shit.." he finshed. **


	12. The Talk BEFORE the Date

**A/N: Okay It's 7 am and I have school in a hour. Let's see how much I can type in a hour.**

It was around 4 am when my parents and family decided to go hunting since I was sleep. Which I wasn't. They stictly told James to stay in his room. But said nothing to me so I snuck into his room. He didn't hear me until I snuggled close. He groaned but put his arm around me. Later when I woke up at 9 surprised that my parents didn't yank me out by my hair. I sat up to look at him. He still was sleep. So sweet. Probally dreaming a diffrent dream.

I looked at his features. He hasn't phased into a wolf yet, but still he had a six pack. Which would grow to a 10 pack. He looked to scrawny to have a 6 pack. But I didn't care. His hair stops at his shoulders. He has curly hair. Which I think is hot. He talks about dying it blonde. I think not. He has small bit of hair on his chin. It scratches you when you touch it. He made me jump when he spoke, "Didn't someone ever teach you staring isn't polite." he grumbled. "I'm not staring I'm gazing." I lied. He laughed and with his lips parted I went in for a kiss.

The kiss grew, neither of us pulled away. I climbed on top of him. "Parents are home." he warned. I rolled my eyes and kept kissing him. Ass long I stayed on top he was safe. My father knocked on the door then opened it. I went back to my normal spot before he could see and James, the idiot. Laughed. I got up and walked out. Rolling my eyes as my dad yelled.

...

A little while later after he clamed down, we ate. Then my mom pulled me aside into the piano room. I was told to sit on the couch as they stood. "Have you had, The Talk?" my mom asked. I was guessing she was in charge and my dad was there for support. "Depends, the talk about drugs didn't work." I told them. "No, the talk about sex." my dad spat. "Oh, no." I mumbled looking down.

Once we were done, they pretty much told me to avoid sex, because if James got me pregnant it would be a horrible pregancy. Like James would get me pregant.

...

Later that night James wanted me to go through my list of boys that I had beend with. Which was only Dylan, and all the times he tried to force himself on me. But when I asked James he had nobody. "No girls?" I asked. "None." he smiled. "Boys?" I asked more. "No!" he jumped back. "Wow, but your not a virgin." I stated. "Exactly." he said. "What do you masterbate?" I ask. "No." he answered. "Then why are you no virgin." I wanted to know. "I was born not a virgin. In this life time I haven't slept with no girls because I'm imprinted. But I reincarnated. The first wolf." he said all cocky like. "SLut." I mumbled. He was about to call me a pot head but then calmed down.

"Well I'm a virgin." I said putting my right hand up. "Okay then." he said. "How old are you?" I asked. "1,374." he answered. "No smart ass. In this life." I said. "22." he said. I made a face. "5." he said again. "Your old. Older than my dad. Than Carlise." I said. "I get that alot." I smiled because I could tell he was flirting. "Well, I'm not going to kiss you anymore." I said. He looked hurt and confused. "Until you get the nerve to take me on a date." He smiled and got up. "At 8 tommrow." He said and then walked out into the dark.


	13. Confessions

**A/N: Serious thing are about to happen. I am working on another story. The chapters are long! So it will be up by time My Vampire Dairies is done, which will be done before 2011. This will be done in about 10 weeks. Maybe. Gosh! They grow-up so fast! *Tear, Tear.* Well I tried putting pictures up of who I picture the main characters but something wrong so I'll just tell you t the end. Estimated Chapters Left: 20. Just an estimate. May be less.**

So Jams stood me up. Ignored my calls. And won't reply to my text. ... Am I pissed? Yes! he doesn't understand how over we are. I feel stupid. Not only that but when he did answer he set up another date. That he never even showed up to. I hate him! I bet you he is cheating. I can't figure why I don't get an answer.

"Ness," My dad called from downstairs. "Yes!" I yelled back. He and my mom came up. "You said you had a dream before it happen." he asked. I knew it was coming. Now I have to tell them. "Yea. So what." I said, sighing. "Have you had one?" He asked. "Yea, but it's nothing." I lied. "Tell us, it may gain your freedom." he said. "I was running, fat. Arrows were following my every step. As soon as I lifted my foot a arrow shoot at the same part. Then someone came and scooped me up, then took me to a cottage. Then took off her hood and she smiled. The End." I said, cutting out details. Like how scared I was and how every night it does farther. "How long?" he asked.

"Since the last one happen." I said. "They women, who took you. Who she look like?" Mom asked. "Pretty." I said biting off details. "Okay, your leaving. We need to get you safe. Call Jacob. He could take her to California for a while. James too." he said. "No, no James." I spat. "He has too." He told me.

Okay so the day we were to leave I avoided James at all cost. I packed. In my mind I knew this was the day. Of the dream. We were on the way to the car. And then I heard the click. "Shit." I spat. No one heard my potty mouth moment. "Run." I said aloud. They all look worried. I heard a winding sound. "Now!" I yelled. I turned quickly. I ran I heard arrows hitting the ground, then foot steps following. My family. I ran ducking under trees. And hopping over branches.

Then they stopped. So did I. Then everyone else. This isn't in the dream. "What.. the ... hell... was ... that?" Jacob gasped. Click. "Split up, go off. I run alone." I said faster. They all looked questionly. "I have the dreams remember? Go!" I yelled.

We ran. Truth was I was keeping a big secret. Huge. I'll tell you later.

I was running the arrows came. Damn! I ran faster. They stoped, So did I. The lady came. I knew her. A long time ago.

We were in her cottage. "Maya! You idiot!" She yelled at me. "That was fun." I said. Standing up. Okay, now I can tel you.

I'm older than my parents think. I'm over 1,000,000 years old. I reincarnate. The first Vampire. It started when I was 16 and human. There was a guy Sumana. He was evil. He stalked me in my village. One day he grabbed and raped me. When the people found out, they said I had sex with him and betrayed my village. So they hired a witch to curse me for internity, to only be able to prowl at night and feast off humans blood.

But if I tried to kill myseld, which I did I will have to reincarnate for the rest of my life. Into my same body. So here i am now.


	14. Good girl gone bad

**A/N: Okay so this is almost done! Well not don done. But I mean done catching up. So almost done that My Vampire Daires will be edited in less than a week! Ony 5 more chapters of this. Then I will put two chapters up for MVD. Then I will post the long awaited new story! Night World: Book One. Will be up soon!**

**This is who I picture Dylan as:**

**Haley Williams! Ha**

_I was fighting. Anthony. He was strong but I won. I killed him. In front of my family. I was truly bloody. Some mine. My hair came out and now the long red hair hung to my butt. 'Maya.' Elizabeth caused these dreams to warn me. I realized that not to far from now. 'Sumana has sent Anthony after you. At the resturant down town. He will be there waiting for you. It will be empty. Only you and him.' She told me in my mind. I woke up quick._

I have to get to that bar quick and alone. I got all dressed. My red hair shined brighter since I dyed it. I put chop stick in it. Another weapon. It was up ina fancy bun. I went down stairs and as soon as I got to the door I was stopped. Let fast forward a bit and just say that they came along.

When we were there I kept looking at him. He was at the bar. When he had about 4 drinks he stood up and started towards me. I stood up to. All eyes on us. "This will be quick if you be a good girl." he whispered. "Now you know, I'm not a good girl." I said. "You have no weapons." he said looking confused. Now everyone was looking at us. "Well, obviously you don't know me well because you should I always carry a weapon." I said pulling out a sword. He came towards me and I moved swiflty towards him.

He got my sword and laughed. I pulled out a tiny knife and shot it at him. It hit him in the shoulder. It didn't seem to phase him. He took my sword and slightly grazed my chest. I had a gash arcross my chest. I pulled out both of my chop sticks and the sword shot out of them like lighting. I blocked every swing. Then I got him both in his stomach. "I know you won't die. I know you will go back to Sumana and tell him I'm stronger. But tell him I said, if he wants me, to come get me himself. Oh yeah and also tell him Game On." I said as he died slowly. I checked in his pockets. "What the heck was that!" Dad yelled. Beating James to it. :"I told you. He's after me." I said. I seen a black box with a red light. A bomb. "Run!" I said we just made it out when the explosion hit.

A little while at home I got cleaned up and already healed. No one spoke. "I can leave." I said. Breaking a silence. "No, you can't." Jacob said. "He's right, you helped us more than destroyed us." My mom said.

"Well, Sumana will be here any time soon." Liz said. "I know, he takes his word seriously." I muttered to myself. "He doesn't want to kill you. He only wants to have you as his." ALice said. "Sure Sure." I said. "Well I can tell you someone won't survive when this is over." Liz whispered. She sighed, "Not now." She whispered. "Sabi?" I whispered.

Sabi was my son. Sumana had him in his custody. He is his father. "No not Sabi. Sumana." I looked up. "Sabi is already dead. Remember, he was evil." she said. "Oh yeah. I just forgot." I studdered. "Look, I have to get sleep. 'Kay?" I said. "You okay?" James asked. "I'm fine." I lied.

_I was sleep and had a nightmare. Of my stalker. This is 1,000,000 years ago. I woke up "Honey you okay?" My mother asked. "Yeah, I'm just going to take a walk." I said. _

_I was walking through the forest. Then a man attacked me. I couldn't scream. I was a mere Human. He raped me. The next dau I told my father, and he yelled at me. He said I was a horrible person for having sex with him. He was evil. He didn't understand that I never agreed to having sex. He tooked me to a witch who cursed me to live forever. And prey on humans. The curse that started it all. The First Vampire. _

That dream was so horrible. A night mare. I will live like this forever. I snuck out in the night ans ran into an old friend. "Maya." he said. "Sumana." I greeted coldy.


	15. The Ketch

**A/n: Okay I put like 3 chapters up in one day. So there is progress going. Almost done. Maybe I'll be able to put a chapter up for MVD. **_**Maybe**_**. This is nearing the end soon. Probally will be done at chapter 20. Because it's just ending. MVD will be done by 30 chapters then I'll be able to work on 3 more new ones.**

"You are more beutiful than before." he told me trying to flatter me. I rolled my eyes. "Last time you saw my you were forcing my face in the dirt and raping me." I muttered. "That was out of love." he said, taking a step towards me. You could feel the tension. "Some love huh?" I joked. I realized something I didn't want to. I was in love with him.

"Well I do love you. We can leave put the past behind." he begged. "It's hard to turn a offer like that." I started and he smiled. "But I am turning it down." I finished. "Why?" he asked. "Because if you really loved me you would leave me alone." I said, almost yelling. "But I can't." he said. "Try!" I yelled. "I am!" he yelled back. "Try harder." I whipered and walked away from the first person I loved.

When I got back to the house everything was the same. I was able to smile through my pain and know one noticed. Until James pulled me aside. "You avoiding me." he said. "Yeah, so what?" I said bitterly. I turned and went upstairs and he followed.

He started talking asking why have I been ignoring him. I didn't notice but he got quiet and I just stared at his mouth. He kissed me. Like a good boyfriend should do. But like a bad girl I pulled away. He took a step toward me and i pushed him back. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. "Let me go! you cheater! You don't answer my calls, you don't text me back! You don't-" I was cut off by another kiss.

"I love you." he whispered. Damn it's working. I sat down and decided to forgive him.

If was smart, I wouldn't be so stupid. I wouldn't fall for stupid tactics. I wouldn't seduce so easily. And I wouldn't be lying here naked next to my sleeping boyfriend.

The next day I wasn't doing well. Sumana was iin town and visiting every night. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell I was pregnant. Just a very old vampire. This is my first time. Really. I didn't plan on telling anyone, because everyone would worry. Then SUmana would be out to kill James. Kast thing I need.

At the moment I'm enjoying lunch with my family. Glowing. I see Sumana outside. Through the kitchen window but I ignore him. A breeze comes through the window. I got up and went outside.

"What, why are you here!" I nearly yelled. I looked at the window, It was quiet in there which means they're be nosy. I pulled him in the woods. "Like old times." he teased. I rolled my eyes. "You have got to leave us alone. I really don't need to deal with you right now." I whispered. "Are you scared?" he asked. "No, wait. Why would I be?" I asked. "Well being pregnant with a wolf really doesn't seem to be helping you out." he joked. I shushed him and put my hand to his mouth. After a second I laughed, "You are very imature." I stated.

"A gift." he muttered. "Let's make a deal, then I will leave you and your mutt alone." he whispered. "What?" I said crossing my arms. "You want your boyfriend and your child safe. Right."-He paused, but not long enough for me to answer.-" Well, once you give birth come with me and I will grant them there wish. For me to leave them alone." he said smiling like he just figured out how to stop cancer.

I thought about it. "Yes." I said. I had no choice. "I will go with you. Once I give birth." I said walking away. To greet my family with the baby news. I wasn't telling them about the other part. The ketch.


	16. The Beginning Of the End

**A/n: Time to wrap it up guys! Sorry. But this isn't the end.**

My pregnacy has been doing well. The baby's growth is perfect. He/She kicks alot. "How ya feeling?" James asked as I sat on the porch, hidding signs of pain. "Worst pain I felt in my ever lasting life." I said with a smile. "Well, maybe you should have kept your legs closed." he joked. "I would have if you weren't all up in them." I said. There was an ackward silence. "I'm only 5. I'm not ready for a kid." he confessed. "You don't have to push a kid out your vigina." I said, not sure if I was serious or not. "Yeah sucks for you. But you look about 4 months pregnant." he said, rubbing my stomach.

"Like I don't know that." I muttered. Pulling away from him. I went upstairs and he didn't follow me. I needed to think. Am I going to tell them about me leaving. Or do I seem like a bad mom and just up and leave. And I know anyone one would say, of course tell them so he would have something to tell his kid. But it isn't that simple. It is very easy to pursade me. And I could end up staying, and if I do no one would be happy. I like happy people. Even if I'm not one of them.

I won't tell them. I will be a bad mom and sneak out of the house. I'm good at that. I snuck in to thousands of peoples houses in my life. I just have to move like a ninja, I light ninja. I am tired. And very ready to go to bed, but it is mid-day.

I need a drink. Or a smoke, but I can't I'm pregnant. I really need a smoke. Just one. I was in the back and I was smoking. 5 diffrent kinds. Since becoming a half-vampire. I decided to soak it all in, WHen I was a full vampire I never got to smoke. Well I did but I never had a chance to get high. Being high makes me happy. I hate doing this because now I see how people can't stand not smoking. I smoke so much, I'm a addict.

I was still home alone. No one was here and if they were I would die! No they would torture me because dying would be to easy on me. Kinda like how I got here in the first place. I heard footsteps in the house. I quickly put away the cigarette. Slightly fan the air outside. I seen my dad peek out the door. I think that's when I knew I was caught. Or a little later when he made a funny face, then made a mad face.

I looked down, then looked up at the air. My hair blowing my hair across my face. "Where you- Ness, where you smoking?" he asked. "You already know." I said. "Why? You know your not suppose to smoke." he said barley whispering. "I know, I know."I said. I heard someone call him. THen he put his hand up. "Later." he said. Walking inside.

I was kinda mad at what I got myself in. I should have never tried to kill myself then maybe,_ maybe_ I wouldn't be in the situation right now. Nothing went right. I don;t think nothing could ever go right. I refused to go inside so everyone could yell at me for what I did. Like it was such a big deal. The baby is a soldier. It can fight back all of that, can't it?

Well what I really wanted to know what gender it is. But Carlise says he can't figure it out. That somehow the baby is covering up it's private part. With it's hands. But it is sure a kicker. Kicks every time I get inthe shower, and when ever James is anywhere near. Good, it will need it's father when I leave. I try not to think about it but it's something you can;t help. Like when you can't decide what to get at a resturant, so you ask to pick both. But you can't. I know a bad metaphor but it's the least bit true.

What would James think what I was thinking when I'm gone. That I left because, my half-vampire life is too much. Or that I don't want him anymore. Or the baby. Or that I'm just a bad mom. That I can't understand the things a mo has to go through. I know he had kids before. I mean he's like a thoudand and something years old. So shouldn't he be aware that what I'm doing is for him? Well I guess not if I don't tell. When should I? It's not so easy to just come out and say, 'Listen, I'm leaving to run away with my creator. You will never see me again but tell our kid I love it. Oh and by the way, I'm running away with another guy I love. But not as much as you.'

That will go great. I could say that this is just the beginning, but it's not. Well kinda. It's the beginning of the end.

**A/n: It took me forever to finish this. It's because I don;t like writing this story anymore. I wanna finsh all of them so I can put up ones that I really want to. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
